


There's love and then there's the lies it created

by Meeawa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, Love has always been fickle, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Kill Me, Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeawa/pseuds/Meeawa
Summary: Exhibit A on why I don't actually believe love will happen to me-..Wrong summary, mah bad.Stiles loves Derek. Derek probably loves stiles but he's the angsty type. Stiles realizes some type of stuff. Stiles has some thoughts about how they would not work.
Kudos: 2





	There's love and then there's the lies it created

**Author's Note:**

> Not me trying to project myself to my fav character-. Skkskskskssksk.
> 
> Ugh the amount of u I need to change to you.

"I love you" the quiver in his voice was a truth as he begs to the listener of his words.

"It was supposed to be some fucked up unhealthy coping mechanism. It's just always been that-. And then, I found out that I like it- and none has- none has ever felt like it- and- just, please" 

People has always said love as a cure- The Cure, and it wasn't hard to find these unique and beautiful people- admirable, unattainable- so it was just easy to convince yourself that yes, you love them. Because love as you know it, has always been a want. And what's more to want than the perfect being.

Lydia is smart, beautiful and an actual goddess herself but most importantly she was unattainable for him. She hides who she is and he wants to give her everything so she could know she will always deserve love. Wasn't that love? And he wants it to be because he believed that was the only meaning of love.

" I didn't know what romantic love actually is, so I thought-. We- we will never be anything and it has always been that way. But I don't want you to leave and you needed to. I find that if that's what it takes for you to be okay then fine."

-I find out I love you because you left, because that's all they ever do-

-And this longing for you will last for as long as my heart wish and even as new battles rise and die-

\- stakes climbs higher until I could impale myself with it-

-and this place will still be where I wouldn't want you to be right now-

He sighed " I don't love you"( I can't)

The smile that stretched across his face was tasteless. Emotionless. Resigned. Derek held his breath.

"I know."


End file.
